


One Sentence Week Collection

by valafatoren



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, One Sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valafatoren/pseuds/valafatoren
Summary: One sentence fics originally for Goldenlake, more will be posted later :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove reflects on her reign

Her people sung, the kudarung flew, and little Dove - not so small now - looked upon the country born from the blood of her people, a serene smile at last lighting upon her face.


	2. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandry's thoughts

Sandry knew people didn't always agree with her but  _really,_ life would be so much simpler if they did.


End file.
